Never Forget Me
by upnabout
Summary: After losing his job, all he wanted to do was forget. Never did he expect for his words to be taken literally. Waking up hung-over from a night of drinking and partying, Antonio finds himself alone in a hotel room with a head splitting headache, a black out from the night before and what this? A tattoo! The story of a very confused Antonio trying to find his 'Lovino'
1. Chapter 1

Shifting in discomfort, Antonio turned his body away from the blinding rays of sun, not ready to leave the comfort of the suspiciously soft bed. It wasn't until the simple motion of turning over brought a sudden surge of pain did the Spaniard wake up. Groaning, he sluggishly pulled himself into a sitting position. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around at his blurry surroundings. It took about a minute of constant blinking, a yawn, and a back scratch for the brunette to realize he was not at home. Rather, a quite luxurious room.

"Mierda"

Quickly looking down (and regretting it shortly after) he found the king size bed completely empty. His eyes caught the spot next to him, squinting at the extremely wrinkled white stained sheets beneath. Sliding a hand over the vacant spot, he pulled it hastily back once he felt warmth. He nervously bit his bottom lip trying to remember anything. Nada. Even if the Spaniard was quite oblivious (or so said his friends) he would have been an idiot not to know what happened. Pulling the blankets from his surprisingly relaxed body, apart from his headache, he was thrown off by yet another surprise. The room appeared to be the result of a tornado and he was in his birthday suit. Standing up with a stretch, he headed of for a random direction, much going through his throbbing head as he stepped over the broken lamp and discarded clothes (or at least what remained of them). Walking cautiously towards what he presumed was the bathroom, the brunette turned the knob and slowly peaked his head inside, not quite sure what he was expecting to find.

He felt a sigh of relief escape him when no one came into view. Entering the bathroom that was also a mess, he picked up one of the many mini bottles of shampoo from the floor. He stared at it long and hard, noticing the one he had picked up had a face scribbled carelessly over it. Turning to face the large mirror, the mini bottle fell from the now shaking Spaniard's hand. Starring at his reflection with widen eyes, they traveled over his sun kissed skin _covered _in red purplish marks, ranging from size and shapes.

"Dios mio…"

Never had he had such marks cover his body from head to toe. Sliding his hand over what seemed like a bite mark just around the curve of his neck, he flinched in pain. The skin was broken but it fortunately wasn't bleeding- anymore.

Groaning, he fell against the wall, his hands coming up to cover his face.

"I need aspirin" He murmured. He dwelled in his thoughts, thinking of how he could have possibly ended up here.

_'A one night stand?! For fucks sake I'm twenty three already! When was the last time I had a one night stand? Nineteen? Ugh I swear to God if Gilbert or Francis drugged me, there will be hell to pay. Not only that but I have a steady job and-_

Antonio stopped mid-sentence, a vivid memory returning.

_'Oh, of course I'd remember that'_ he thought bitterly.

"It all makes sense now." He said with another bitter laugh. Standing up, he carelessly slammed his side against the side of the opened door. Cursing, his hand instinctively flew to the source of pain. He expected a little peeling of the skin or nothing at all. What he hadn't expected was a cloth bandage held up with tape to slide under the pads of his fingers. Freezing, he passed his fingers over again making sure he hadn't been imagining things. When he unmistakably felt it again, he tried to look down at his side. Sure enough, there it was, a bandage covering a good size chunk over his rib cage.

'_Did I…injure myself?_

He hadn't seen any blood- maybe it was another bite mark, he thought sarcastically to himself. Standing in front of the mirror again, he carefully tried peeling away at the bandage. Flinching at the pain the tape brought from being peeled off, the brunette was finally able to peel away at the top corner.

It wasn't until the redness of his skin appeared did Antonio begin to freak out. It wasn't until the first few cursive letter of black ink appeared did Antonio's breath get jagged, horror and regret starting to sink in. It wasn't until he pulled the bandage completely off and the name of a stranger appeared did Antonio feel like jumping out of the nearest window, plummeting down to his certain death.

"OH MY GOD!" He grew sweaty and stared in disbelieve. He turned to get a better look, the horror returning two folds. His heart beats were erratic and he began feeling queasy, a knot tying up in the pit of his stomach. He held a hand up to his mouth, looking up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his nonfunctioning head, he thought if he closed his eyes when he reopened them it would be gone.

Nope.

"Dios mío, qué hice…"

* * *

After pacing back and forward through the luxurious room, getting even angrier that he had spent so much on a one night stand, Antonio was no longer a nervous wreck. Rather, a pissed off bull for the lack of a better word. Screw the oblivious cheery persona he was known for, he had the name of a complete _stranger _on his body. It was permanent for fucks sake! Not only that- oh no, God forbid it was just a simple name- but after further inspection, turns out there was a small key underneath the name. Antonio would have been have been more okay and less a raging mess if it had been just a damn name. He could easily have lied, saying the name meant something deep but _no_. Because it _wasn't_ just a tattoo with a name and a key underneath, it was tattoo with a name and a key but the statement _'Lovino mi amor' _written in cursive_. _

Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease his headache that unfortunately got worse. He didn't know what to do—what could he do? For starters, he put on his underwear and pants leaving him shirtless (the stranger having stolen his shirt). He sat back down on the bed, trying desperately to collect his thoughts. He forced himself to think back, wondering how the hell he got the tattoo in the first place. Sure he was probably drunk out of his mind but he was surprised that the thought (and pain) of a tattoo didn't knock the drunk (and stupid) out of him.

The pit of his stomach began coiling up again, drawing Antonio out of his thoughts. He looked around the ransacked room, wondering how two people could have made such a mess. Whoever it was must have known what they were doing, also leaving the brunette looking like the victim of a leech infested lake. He was really starting to regret not remembering the night before…

_'nonononono that is definitely not what I should be thinking- I need to get out of here'_ he searched the room, looking for his cell phone and hoping the stranger apparently named 'Lovino' hadn't stolen that, too. Once he found it under a shirt (noting all the buttons were missing) that didn't belong to him, he searched through his contacts. He swallowed his pride before hesitantly pressing the 'call' button once he found who he was looking for. He walked over to the window, suddenly realizing he was pretty high up, probably on the top floor of the hotel. It had a great view too… wow he could practically _hear_ his wallet crying in the distance.

After a few rings the receiver finally answered "Yo Antonio! What do you need awesome me for?" Antonio cringed; his very loud friend wasn't helping his headache.

"H-hey Gil, listen, before you ask anything-

"Whoa dude, you sound totally wasted, where are you?"

"I was about to get to tha-

"Are you an in ally? Kesesesesese Sounds like you had a great time. Why didn't you invite me huh? Thought we were fr-"

"JUST PASS ME TO FRANCIS FOR FUCKS SAKE- ow" He pinched his nose again, his headache splitting his head open. He heard Gilbert curse about having nerve, dissing an awesome person like himself followed by Francis trying to snatch the phone away from said 'awesome' person. He already knew Francis would be there. Gilbert, Francis, and he has been joined by hip ever since defending each other and 'defeating' the school bully together back in preschool.

After a bit more discussing, Francis finally came through. "Mon ami, how are you doing?" He spoke in his accented voice that made it seem he was trying to seduce someone or something every time he spoke (oh wait…).

"No muy bien. I need you to do me a favor. I need y-

"What do you need me to do?" Francis interrupted and Antonio twitched.

"I was getting to that" he said through gritted teeth.

"well spit it out then"

"Kay… Look no questions asked till you get here, I need you guys to pick me up"

"Oh? What happened, mon ami? Where are you?" Antonio ignored Francis' previous question and suddenly froze before answering.

'_Where the hell __**am**__ I?_'

"Uh, hold up" He looked through the window trying to see if he could find any familiar street signs or buildings in general. Scanning the premises, he literally felt the heat fly north to his face once discovering the window smudged and streaked over with what he presumed was dried cum.

"I-I'll call back once I know k' adiós" He hung up before the other even had a chance to protest. Biting his knuckle, it took everything the Spaniard had to not break the fancy looking lamp to his right.

"Of course I wouldn't remember _this_"

* * *

"KESESESESESE OH MY FUCKING GOD IT THAT A TATTOO?! KESESESE wow, you _really_ screwed up"

"I don't know what to tell you, mon ami" Francis looked speechless as he inspected the tattoo up close.

Antonio groaned, pressing his hands into his hands for the tenth time that day. "I know"

After telling his _one hour late_ friends what he knew, they suggested pretty useless things (like always). "Are you going to remove it?" Francis asked. Antonio nodded a no, surprising his friends. Gilbert nodded in agreement shortly after "Yeah I hear it hurts much more to remove a tattoo that it does to get it and super expensive- did it hurt?"

_'How should I know? I was drunk out of my mind remember_' Antonio decide to shrug. After a short silence, Francis spoke up. "Oh, it's a couple tattoo!"

"Huh?" was all he could muster out.

"Yeah, look, you have the key which means the other guy must have the lock"

Antonio still couldn't fathom the thought, completely baffled.

"Huh?"

"It means the other guy is in as deep shit as you are" Gilbert kindly translated.

Antonio looked taken back before he took a deep breath, mentally conforming his earlier thoughts.

Since his friends had been an hour late, Antonio was left to dwell in his own thoughts. And after _much_ thinking, he knew what he had to do.

"What are you going to do?" Francis asked again referring to the tattoo. Antonio looked down at his tattoo, tracing the cursive 'Lovino' with his finger.

"...I'm going to find him"

Complete silence and bewildered faces from his friends.

"Um, what?"

"You heard me. I'm going to find him"

Gilbert looked at him as if he had three heads "And why on earth would you do that? Come on dude, when you woke up he was gone, that usually means they want out. He was a _one night stand_; do you know what that means?"

"Don't listen to him mon ami! He left because he was probably confused!" Francis shouted. They both turned to look at the blond, equally surprised by his outburst.

"What? Is this not the most romantic thing you have ever heard? Don't kill this for me, Gilbert"

Antonio genuinely laughed for the first time since waking up. The brunette was already convinced and nothing and no one could change it. He was set on finding this 'Lovino' guy. Even if this guy was a one night stand, something in the pit of his stomach told him it was more. Never in his right _or_ drunken mind would he get a tattoo for anyone. There had to be something else- he was sure of it. Not only that but if Francis was right, this Lovino guy had _his _name and _his_ body permanently. He just _had_ to know who this guy was. And he was determined to find out.

"So how exactly are you going to do this?" Gilbert yawned, already bored.

Antonio parted his lips several times but was unable to come up with an answer.

"I- I don't know"

* * *

Yay first chapter up~ Ah, sorry if the characters where a bit ooc. Please tell me what you think, I'm not used to writing about anime so i'm a bit worried (◎_◎;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed! I really wasn't expecting so many, it makes me happyヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ Also, Sorry for the lateness! And this is really long (12 pages) i don't know how to 'cut-to-the-chase' ;A;

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Francis had somehow convinced Gilbert to run down to the deli across the street and purchase aspirin and a couple of other necessary items. Getting up, he walked over to the bathroom to wet a folded cloth. Returning, the blonde watched as his friend stared at the wall lost in thought as he sipped on his bottled water. Ever since the brunette convinced his friends he was serious about finding Lovino, he had practically become mute.

"Maybe he's back at the club" The blonde suggested.

Antonio nodded a no and closed his water bottle. "If he's as confused as me, the last thing he would do is go back to the place that caused the whole thing"

_'Unless he's used to it'_

The silence continued and Francis was starting to regret not taking Gilbert's place. "Come on, isn't there anything here that could lead us to him? A cell phone, credit card, wallet?" Antonio sighed and Francis carefully placed the cloth on his aching forehead "Nope. I'm the one who paid…after all" The brunette tried not to sound as cheap and hurt as he really was.

"Ouch, this place doesn't look cheap and your jobless now" Antonio's face fell, picking his water bottle up he flung it over at Francis, his aim horribly obscured. "Thanks"

Flopping down on his side, Antonio started down at the spot next to him. His hand unconsciously swiped over the spot silently hoping for it to still be warm. It wasn't.

"You know, when I woke up the spot next to me was still warm. It was really strange"

…

"Wait, what?"

Antonio was taken by surprise by his friend's sudden change in tone.

"It was still warm?" The brunette asked, unsure.

Francis's stared at him with eyes slightly squinted and mouth ajar, as if he just been told his whole life was a lie and he could scarcely fathom the idea.

"You mean to tell me that when you woke up, there was still a pretty good chance that this guy was still in the building?"

Antonio looked confused and lost as ever "I think he would be gone by th-

"Antonio you are like twenty stories up! I'm pretty damn sure you would have been able to track his hung over ass before he left!"

Francis flipped a golden lock of hair out of his face while looking back down at his friend who was still trying to process everything, currently looking like he just encountered the world's hardest math problem.

"…"

"Eh, in second thought, never mind" the blonde added quickly.

"Once Gilbert comes back, we'll take you home to get proper rest. There isn't much we can do today anyways" Francis began typing away on his cell phone, waiting a few seconds before looking intently at the lit up screen. Antonio sighed and decided to close his eyes, his thoughts luring him away.

_'Mi amigo is right, it's best if we leave it for today. Hmm, back at the club huh? What if... what if this is a natural occurrence for him? What If he already has a bunch of stranger name tattoos on his body? Dios mio, this isn't good… No! I most think positively! Everything will be alright in the end. In the end…?'_

"Missed me?!"

Antonio flinched, the door having opened and closed with a loud 'Bang.'

He rose from his spot just in time to see his albino friend digging into a plastic bag.

"Here" Without any warnings, he flung the small bottle of aspirin towards Antonio. Francis groaned as he watched the small plastic bottle hit his friend square in the face before the Spaniard could even lift his hand.

"Nice catch" Gilbert laughed and continued to dig through bags. Even if Francis only asked for aspirin, tomato juice, and a small snack, Gilbert returned with multiple bags. Francis now really did regret not taking the white haired man's place.

"Here, I got some Doritos, a meat stick and- oh, ring pop! Watermelon flavor~"

Francis growled "Did you get any of the other stuff we asked you for?"

Gilbert scoffed "Of course I did. Here, your tomato juice,

Gilbert popped opened the bottle before passing it over to a now gleaming Antonio.

"And look! I got you a churro" It was now Francis' turn to pinch the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache. "One more thing~ since I'm such an amazing friend, I got you- running to the door, he enthusiastically slammed it open. The door bounced off the wall and came back forth but was not nearly fast enough to stop the speeding albino who was now well on his way back with a wheel chair.

"Tada~ See, now you don't have to walk"

"How did you even get that?!" The blonde yelled. Gilbert waved him off. "Don't worry about it" He looked back over at the brunette, who had been ignoring them while sipping on his 'amazingly wonderful' drink. Gilbert's face twisted up in distaste.

"How can you drink that? Does it really work?" Gilbert asked, referring to times Antonio over drank and would always drink tomato juice the next morning much like today.

"Si! Tomatoes are miracle workers. When my dad drank too much, the next day he would always drink this and it would help with his hang-over"

Gilbert looked at him skeptically "Really? At my house, we just drink more beer to help us with hang-overs… I mean, when we used to get them"

"How does that make any sense?!" The blonde steamed.

"What do you mean? It makes perfect sense! Look-

The Spaniard scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously. He watched his two best friends throw comments back at each other, right at each other's necks. He was positive the two began speaking in their native tongue. It wasn't a rare sight, they always bickered but right now it was the last thing Antonio wanted to see or hear. It was easy catching their attention, though. All the Spaniard had to do was double over groaning and feigned pain.

The two immediately stopped with their actions and hurried over to his side (well more like Francis).

"You okay?"

"Yeah" He faked a meek voice.

Francis helped the 'whimpering' Spaniard back into a sitting position and Gilbert started nibbling at the churro.

"So, Gilbert suddenly interrupted with a mouthful of crispy churro, "Now that you have your tomato juice and all, how about we start thinking about how we are going to find this guy?"

Antonio nodded "Right, I have a few ideas- but they're not very good" he replied, acting a whole lot better. Or so Francis noted. Both Gilbert and the blonde crawled onto the bed, listening closely to the Spaniard.

"Well, he has to be from around this area right? Maybe we can ask around"

"For what exactly?"

Antonio shied away "I'm not sure- but maybe I will remember after some rest"

"Whoa there, remember, first 48"

"48?" Francis asked confused.

"Yeah, you know that cop show; they have to find their suspect in the first 48 hours before clues go cold"

"Oh, oh! I know that show" Antonio piped up with a smile. Francis looked very unamused "We are looking for a guy stupid enough to get in with this guy, not a convicted serial killer"

"Yeah- Hey!" Antonio huffed. Gilbert dropped onto his belly with a shrug, grabbing Antonio's red cell phone. "Maybe he left his phone number in here or something" He mumbled as his fingers swiped over the screen.

"Okay, so, so far we know his name is Lovino right? - Francis grabbed a pen and a scrap piece of paper, writing down the stranger's name. "And that, from the choice of club, he has to between 20 and 26." He scribbled over the paper. "Probably around from this area- so it wouldn't hurt visiting local outings" Francis bit the end of the pen, trying to think of any other useful information. When nothing else hit him, he looked hopelessly down at Antonio. "I suppose you don't remember anything right?" Antonio, looking quite frustrated, shrugged with an annoyed grunt. "It's okay, mon ami, you'll remember sooner or later"

Francis twisted his lips a bit before jotting a few things down. "He must have really high standards if he made you pick this pace."

"Or I could have picked this place. If I got a tattoo for him then of course I'm getting the best I can afford…or not"

"True" The blonde continued to think as he looked around the room. "Well, one thing is for sure, he had great skill and stamina-"

"And beautiful olive taught skin with the cutest perky nipples, yes"

The two snapped their neck over to Gilbert with such speed; the albino was surprised their heads didn't snap off.

"What did you say?" Gilbert smirked as he looked down at the screen below him, practically drooling.

"Let's just say, you become quite the photographer will having sex"

"Ohon? Let me see"

Antonio watched in disbelief as the blonde rolled over and tried to sneak a peek at the screen. With wide eyes, he felt a sudden rage of anger take over his body. Growling, he reached forward to steal his phone back. Because of his current 'out-of-it' state, he missed the object he would have normally retrieved any other day. It was a mistake on Gilbert's part, though. He never thought the brunette would regain his footing and slam him against the nearest wall, knocking the air out of him.

Antonio caught the phone before it hit the floor, not even acknowledging his coughing friend now doubling over on the floor.

"-Cough- What the hell! I was only joking"

Turning a deaf ear; Antonio brought the phone up to his face and scanned the screen with alert eyes. And sure enough, on the screen, pictures of the passionate night before displayed. The Spaniard swore he could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. Out of the few pictures that were actually taken, they didn't show much (in terms of identifying Lovino) but were definitely something. Most of the pictures showed what Antonio presumed was Lovino laying on his back above white wrinkled sheets. His body was arched up, flustered, and sweaty, already sporting multiple love bites. His hands were tightly clenched around the sheets below, his cheeks flushed and mouth opened wide to form the perfect '0'. And much to Antonio's relief, no tattoos were in sight. Unfortunately, the picture cut off right above his nose not giving a clear description of his face. His hair was also slightly long, revealing auburn locks plastered to his neck. The auburn's legs were widely spread, but only his knees and thighs that were pushed up right next to his rib cage were visible. It meant the brunette at the time was pushed up between those creamy thighs.

The picture was erotic. So erotic it made the Spaniard hot and bothered all over again. He quickly checked the few that remained and came across another interesting photo. This one, to Antonio's dismay, only showed the top of the auburn's head. What caught the brunette's attention was a curl sticking higher up than the rest of his hair. It was long and curved at the end. The curve cutely resembled a heart. It made him chuckle and wondered if it was always that way. When he finally put his phone away, he came face to face with a pair of glaring eyes.

"Que?"

"Sharing is caring" Francis demanded. Antonio raised his fist up, threatening to hit the blonde. "Okay, okay, just kidding"

Gilbert scoffed and laid back on the bed "Was there at least anything helpful on there?"

"Uh, just a couple of things" Francis gathered his pen and paper again, ready to write any other useful details.

"His hair is auburn and he has a really cute curl on his head!"

"A curl?"

Antonio nodded and pointed to his head, showing where the curl would be.

"O-okay"

Writing down every other small possible clue down, Francis clapped his hands together.

"So, today we take you home to shower and rest, tomorrow we come back and visit around the area. There has to be a tattoo parlor near hear so we'll make sure to check that out too okay?"

Antonio agreed with another nod.

Once everything was mostly packed (and cleaned, as Antonio insisted) Francis headed down to sign the brunette out (taking the weeping credit card with him).

Antonio slipped the sweater Gilbert let him borrow on and tied one of his shoes. He reached under the bed to retrieve the other when his hand caressed soft fabric instead. It turned out to be the shirt the brunette had found that morning, the one with the missing buttons.

_'No wonder he took mine'_

Like any other normal human would do (or not) he brought the ruined shirt to his nose and deeply inhaled the sent. It smelled of outdoors, sweat, a hint of cologne, and an exhilarating sent he couldn't identify. It was a rather pleasant smell to the Spaniard that abruptly ran a small scene through his head. A blurry and hardly recognizable memory of the first time he smelled the intoxicating sent, running a shiver up his spin. Making sure Gilbert wasn't watching (he was too busy stuffing his pockets with soaps and hand lotion bottles, anyways) Antonio placed the shirt into his bag. He got up from the bed and walked over to the sink to rinse his mouth… well tried. Right before reaching his destination, two arms wrap around his shoulders and dragged him back. Before he could even say anything, he found himself thrown onto the wheel chair.

"I brought it for a reason" Gilbert muttered.

Antonio stared up at him for a few seconds before smiling his million watt smile. "I'm okay! Gracias, though"

Gilbert didn't budge. Instead, he placed all the bags on Antonio's lap. The brunette sighed but smiled anyways.

"Here" Glancing up again, the albino had a pair of sunglasses held out in his hand.

"Eh?"

Pushing the glasses into the others hands, Gilbert also pulled the hood of the brunette's borrowed sweater over his head.

"It's really bright outside, duh"

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

When Francis returned, informing them the car was waiting down stairs; Gilbert decided to give one last suggestion.

"Why don't we just put an add up on craigslist?"

He never did see those fists coming.

* * *

The ride back took longer than the Spaniard expected it would. Apparently, they were deeper into down town than he had originally thought. Not that he really cared, he appreciated the thinking time.

It was around an hour later when they entered familiar territory and not much longer when his condo complex appeared. Luckily, the smooth vibrations of the car and cold breeze had helped diminish his hang-over. It also seemed the tomato juice did its job since Antonio wasn't puking his brains out. With the help of his friends, the trio successfully climbed the two flights of stairs leading to the brunette's home. With another ten minutes of searching for the said brunette's keys, and another five minutes of pure panicking once Antonio realized his car was missing, the blonde and albino were finally able to shove the Spaniard in.

"Guys, we need to go back! I can't afford getting my car towed"

"You can't go back now, you need to rest, mon ami"

Antonio groaned and slid to the floor, face buried in his hands. "Come on, it's probably already been towed anyways" Gilbert added.

Antonio cried and Francis sighed. "We don't know that yet." He passed his fingers through his golden locks before hesitantly suggesting another plan. "How about you take a shower, eat and sit for a bit. If you're up to it then, we can go back okay?"

"Está bien"

"Uh sure"

Antonio did as he was told; after all, it felt nice to rid of all the sweat and dried liquids on his body. He was careful not to scrub over the tattoo, just like Francis had instructed. He didn't even know if it was a good idea taking a shower with a new tattoo, but the blonde told him it was okay and it seemed he knew what he was talking about. The tattoo itself throbbed so it felt nice to wash it under cool water.

Washing his hair and body off, the Spaniard turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his hips. Walking into his bedroom, a swift smell of something foreign, yet mouth-watering, wrapped around his nose. Following said nose, he entered his kitchen were Francis cooked a French cuisine with (as Antonio noted) lots of yummy tomatoes.

"Wow! This smells great!" Francis was sure if Antonio had a tail, it would certainly be wagging.

"You know, Antonio, Gilbert abruptly spoke "The tattoo actually looks pretty cool on your side, badass and all, but the key kinda makes it look gay"

Antonio huffed with an eye roll "you're just jealous because I got a tattoo before you"

"What?! Yeah, well at least-

"Foods ready~" The blonde purposely and cheerfully interrupted.

The two quickly forgot their previous argument and rushed over to the brunettes kitchen counter.

* * *

Francis tried convincing Antonio to wait another day, but the other had his mind set and there was no changing it.

"I'm fine really! Thanks to your amazing cooking skills my stomach feels much better. We should continue on with our plans, maybe not all of them, but at least we should check the tattoo parlor"

"There really is no changing your mind, right?"

"Nope!"

Francis was glad his friend's effervescent persona was back, but he wasn't too sure if the brunette had a straight head to be back down town. But just like he had stated before, there was no changing his mind. So, without further distractions or complaints, the trio climbed back into Gilbert's land rover jeep.

This time, with the road now familiar, the ride felt shorter to the Spaniard. This wasn't necessarily a complaint on his side. He never realized how late it actually was until the trio found themselves stuck in traffic jam, which was always around three to seven.

"'Tonio, there's the hotel just up this street. I'll drive around so keep your eyes out for any tattoo shops; my phone isn't receiving any signal here so I can't access my GPS"

"Same" Gilbert muttered.

Traffic, although annoying, actually helped spot a small tattoo parlor hidden between buildings just a few minutes away from the hotel. Antonio was confident it was the place for a few reasons. One, when he remembered back to the pictures in his phone Lovino had been tattoo free. This meant the two were at the hotel first before magically deciding to permanently ink their skin. Two, it was only a couple streets down from the hotel making it perfectly easy for a pair of drunkards to access. Antonio couldn't wait to go and ask, even if his queasy stomach and clammy hands told him others wise.

After parking the car, the trio headed straight for the shop. Antonio could feel his body stiffen and the butterfly's going rampant in his stomach. His nervousness was setting in as he accidentally pulled on the door that obviously read 'push.' Entering the shop that was heavily decorated with designs and pictures of people showing off their new tattoos, a monster of a man promptly entered the Spaniards vision.

He was your typical badass: a ripped skin head dressed in leather adorned with multiple abstract tattoos. The kind that looked like they had a lot of meaning, but are to afraid to ask. And just because he was typical didn't mean it was any _less _scary. His facial expression, or lack thereof, didn't help either.

Antonio froze on the spot, unsure of how to approach the situation. Luckily, he didn't need to think further as muscle head decided to approach them first. He looked down at the brunette and his eyebrows furred, attentively examining his face.

"Eh… do I have something on my face?" he dared to ask.

A gasp followed by a bone crushing squeeze left the brunette utterly breathless.

"I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Antonio cried while his body was crushed into a hug, his feet no longer touching the floor.

"Toni! Wow, how you doin' bud?"

…

_'What?'_

Dumbfound, the Spaniard struggled to find his words "I'd be much better -wheeze- if you put me d-down"

"Oh right, sorry man"

Regaining his breath, Antonio straightened his clothes and looked back at his friends (who resembled gaping fish out of water) before looking back up at the man.

He had a cheerful smile displayed under his well-groomed mustache, his demeanor suddenly turning from 'I-eat-kitties-for-breakfast' to something _way_ less threatening.

"Haha, um, gracias"

The artist gave a cheeky smile before pointing down at Antonio's side."Hey man, how's the tattoo going? Did you already apply the ointment?"

"Not yet, but I was wondering if you could help me out, amigo" the Spaniard made sure for the last part to sound more enthusiastic then he really was.

The artist's expression showed worry, his hands crossing over his chest. "Don't tell me you didn't like the tattoo"

"No, no! Nothing like that, I, uh-

"Wait. Come here" Like Antonio would ever actually say no. He made his was over, flinching when a big hand pulled down at his shirt collar.

"AHAHA! Wow, that looks nasty. I'm not surprised though, your neck was already bleeding when you came in, but your little Italian friend bit your neck even more while I was tatting him up"

_'Bingo'_

"Really?! Yeah, it's pretty deep. For unknown reasons, Antonio started feeling quite proud of his battle scar.

"But about that, I was wondering if you by any chance took pictures." He unconsciously held his breath, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

"Sure do. Have them for all my customers"

An immediate sigh of relief

"That's great! Would you mind if I see them?" He asked in his usual cheery voice.

"No problem, bud"

The trio watched and waited as the tattoo artist headed back behind his desk and pulled out a black digital camera. "I always print them out and hang them, but I haven't had the time to do so with these" he explained, turning on the camera.

Finding the picture with just a few clicks, the artist laughed with glee, memories from the previous night returning to his head. He passed the camera down to the Spaniard and continued on laughing.

"You know, last night you were pretty fucking hilarious. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard with a customer before. Telling jokes and shit, your little friend too! A ruthless person at first moment and then an emotional mess the next. Ahaha, he reminded me of a Chihuahua! Man, you also started singing in Spanish- and then the blood you shed, wow" His shouldered rumbled and his voiced boomed with laughter. When he looked back down at the Spaniard, he didn't find what he had been expecting.

Instead of joining him in laughter, like the other had done many times the night before, he found the brunette staring at the screen in horror. His hands shook with wide eyes full of disbelief.

"Toni?"

"I- I don't think I feel so good"

Both Francis and Gilbert stared at each other in worry. The two saw what Antonio had seen and knew the brunette felt devastated.

"Mon ami, it's not over yet! Why don't we go sit for a bit?"

"Yeah! Gilbert agreed, "I saw a coffee shop on our way up, let's go there" He laughed nervously. Francis grabbed the camera from his hands and gave it back to the now flummoxed artist, adding an apology.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now? That was my only lead" Antonio groaned and dropped his head on the table.

"It wasn't your _only _lead. We'll find a way"

Back at the tattoo parlor, Antonio had been so glad to hold the camera in his hands to finally see who it was that caused his to be on ends all day. To see who it was who adorned his body with multiple love bites, and to see who caused butterflies in his stomach for the first time since his confession to his first love in elementary school. The one who had been so significant to him, he decided to engrave his name on his side. He wanted a clear face- something to identify him with. What he got back at the parlor was definitely not that.

It had been a picture of the two of them hugging, their side portfolio exposing their matching tattoos. His in Spanish and Lovino's in Italian with a small _lock_ underneath. The problem, apart from making Antonio's stomach fell warm and fuzzy, was Lovino appeared to have been camera shy, his head turned away from the camera and resting on the Spaniard naked chest.

"Why does this keep happening?" He asked more to himself than anyone else. He stirred his coffee around, obscuring the reflection of his hopeless expression staring back at him.

"It's okay, Antonio. We'll find him. We already have shortened it down to- Italian a little bit shorter than you with a curl in his head!"

Antonio deadpanned before going back to mopping.

"-Sigh- I'm going to the bathroom, we can leave when I'm back" Antonio nodded and got up from the booth, allowing Francis to pass. Sitting back down, he watched the albino sitting across from his devouring a cherry pie with a beer by his side. He looked around the coffee shop; it was more a bar than anything else. The place had been empty (probably since it was Monday) and gave off a lonesome feel. He went back to sipping on his bitter coffee silently, not really wanting to talk to his white haired friend who currently had cherry pie all over his mouth.

_'Ah, my side hurts' _the brunette exhaled and rested his head back against the booth, his eyes closing, enjoying the blissful silen-

"ANTONIO! HURRY! I-I CAUGTH HIM!"

Antonio and Gilbert jumped spontaneously, giving each other startled looks.

"What?"_  
_

_'Him? Caught him? Does he mean him **him?**'_

He quickly got up without a second thought, slamming the front of his thighs against the corner of the table. Cursing, he ran slash limped to the front of the bar where all the screaming and commotion was coming from. When he got to the counter across from all the booze and where all the stools were lined up, he found Francis head locking a guy. Not just any guy. This guy had auburn hair and a curl, _a curl_ oh his head for fucks sake. His heart grew erratic and his body acted on its own accord.

In a flash, he was pinning the now crying Italian (yes, defiantly Italian) down by his shoulders "Are you him? Are you really him!?" He yelled trying to raise the others shirt up, looking for his proof.

"Wh-what are you doing?! LUDWIG!"

_'ludwig?' _

While the brunette was in a state of turbulence, the glassy-eyed Italian was able to kick him roughly in the thigh sending him tumbling back, but the Spaniard astonishingly didn't make contact with the wood floor. Instead, his back bumped into something _hard_ and warm.

Slowly looking up, he came face to face with the biggest, angriest looking German he had ever had the misfortune to see. And right next to his glaring face was his massive fist.

"Oh no"

* * *

Wah~This turned out longer than expected~ I'm sorry if it wasn't all too exciting and seemed a bit rushed towards the end (that was me trying to end the chapter before adding even more immaterial details and reaching the 5000 mark ;A;)

also, lovino will finally be in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot believe it has been this long since I've up-dated. I know, I'm terrible, but finals will be over in two weeks. Until then, please bear with me.

* * *

"It doesn't look _that _bad"

"Really, you think so?"

"Uh…Yeah"

…

"Ew, no, never mind it just throbbed" Gilbert stepped back with a look of disgust and was shortly after jabbed in the ribs by an irate blonde.

"Don't listen to him, mon ami. I think it looks…Cool"

"Y-yeah. Hey, you know what would look even cooler? A paper bag over your hea-UFF- Ju-just kidding" Gilbert laughed nervously and made his way over to the Spaniards couch, curling up in pain after receiving another painful (but well deserved) jab. Antonio sighed and rested the hand held mirror onto the counter. While his friends tried to cheer him up (or at least one of them) he was still in mourning over the fact that the biggest and ugliest bruise _and_ scar he had ever seen was currently residing on the right side of his face.

"Maybe I should get a paper bag" He mumbled under his breath with a bitter smile.

"Nonsense! Think of it as a survival badge"

"Yeah, the 'my best friend fondled an Italian so their German boyfriend beat the living shit out of me' badge"

"Wah!? I've told you plentiful times already, I was simply afraid he would run away if I out right asked him"

"So you head locked him?"

"It was in the heat of the moment!"

Antonio dead panned the blonde and looked over to the albino who absentmindedly watched TV. A soft "pooh, no one believes me" heard in the background from a hurt Frenchman.

"Your _little_ brother sure grew up fast"

Antonio knew of Gilbert's brother; he had met him a couple times during their high school days. The always, uncomfortable looking blue eyed blonde he remembered from back then was defiantly not the austere _rock_ he ran into yesterday.

Gilbert groaned, obviously not to happy hearing how much bigger or stronger his little brother was compared to him.

"You know, _mi amigo_, you could have stopped him if you hadn't stayed back eating pie" the Spaniard added emphases on the friend part.

"I did!"

"After he lay unconscious on the floor, may I remind you" Francis added.

"Tch, at least I explained to him what went on. And that was some god damn good pie, but guess who can't have any more because they were banned for public disturbance?"

Francis rolled his eyes "Sorry, my friend mistook him for the guy who owns him money' is hardly an explanation" Antonio inhaled a deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds; he exhaled and forced a smile.

"What's done is done, no point in crying over spilled milk right? What's important it that my face isn't broken and that I don't have a concussion." Antonio flopped down onto the couch and started watching the TV as if nothing happened. God was testing him, the brunette concluded, seeing if he could keep his composure even after having tons of obstacles thrown at him. Knowing very well that freaking out and yelling like a maniac (like he might have or might have not done earlier) wouldn't help, he regained his cool and sat down to enjoy some TV. Sure, his only clue to finding out what Lovino looked like was invalid, and his face might as well have been broken because it hurt like hell and now had six stitches adorning his eyebrow, his side with a tattoo permanently embedded onto it was kind of itching, and yeah, he lost a full night of sleep due to the six stitches he received, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose his cool. Nope.

Antonio twitched; he felt his smile crumble and his hands fist up into balls. Suddenly, the rubber band keeping him together snapped and everything became too overbearing for the brunette to handle.

His mouth opened and if it wasn't for the cacophonous ringtone of Gilbert's cell phone blaring through the house, all hell would have broken loose.

"Ha, speak of the devil" Gilbert flipped his phone opened, stood, and walked off into the kitchen. His obnoxiously loud voice was still audible to Antonio and Francis, not that they were paying any attention.

"Antonio, it looks like your ice pack melted. The hospital didn't give us another so would you like a bag of frozen corn or a meat slab?"

"…corn"

Returning with said corn, he gently pressed it up against the brunettes injured and swelled eye.

"KESESESE Guess what!?"

The brunette and blonde glanced up watched their excited friend fidget in front of them. Too excited for their comfort.

"Si?"

"So you know how my bruder messed up your face?"

"…"

"He feels really bad about it. It's stupid of him but that is just the way he is. Anyways, he wants to take you Francis and me out to lunch this weekend"

Antonio paled and Francis shriveled back.

"Hehe, um, do we have to?" Francis wasn't so sure he wanted to see the guy who sent his friend to the hospital…especially since he was the one who head locked a certain Italian.

"Fine, here's my phone. You want don't want to go, you tell him"

…

"In second thought, a free meal doesn't seem so bad. Right Antonio?"

"Yeah…right"

And so, on his soccer themed calendar, Antonio grudgingly marked the upcoming Saturday.

'**Doomsday'**

* * *

'_What should I wear? What should I say? I hope he still isn't too mad… I guess it's up to me to change that'_

Steeping out of the shower, Antonio briskly walked to his room. He wasn't sure what to wear, he didn't want to be too formal, but then again, he didn't want to be the opposite either. He also took the weather into consideration, summer wasn't technically here yet (June 21) but it was early June and it was _hot_.

'_I rather spend my Saturday at the beach…' _

Deciding on a red flannel with jeans, he dressed quickly. It was casual, but still looked suitable for an evening out. Standing in front of his mirror, he unbuttoned the first two buttons and rolled up his sleeves. He didn't do anything to his hair; it was already naturally wavy and gave him a 'daring' appearance. The brunette received lots of compliments on said hair and his emerald green eyes since his tanned skin seemed to enhance their glow. He was quite a charming guy but ever since becoming a shut in due to his job, he resembled a zombie more than anything else.

The only thing that threw off his whole look was the now light purplish green bruise that covered his right eye. That and the fact that one third of his eyebrow was missing because of the stitches.

'_Maybe an eye patch would look cool?' _

His cell phone rang and luckily all past thoughts were dissolved away.

"Yo, we are outside"

"I'll be right there!"

Hanging up, he glanced one last time at the mirror before running down stairs. Promptly making his way into Gilbert's jeep, he was quick to notice both his friends were dressed in a tee shirt or a wife beater and shorts. He decided against saying anything, Ludwig wouldn't really care if his brother was dressed in a wife beater, would he?

It was shortly after when Antonio realized Gilbert was driving down familiar roads, down to the beach where the trio would always spend their summer away back in high school.

"Hey Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we heading to the beach?"

"Yeah! Feli was able to convince Ludwig at having a barbecue on the beach. I swear, that guy is able make my bruder do anything…probably gave him head before"

Antonio, far to use to Gilbert's vulgarity, laughed but nodded in disapproval.

"Aw, don't say that"

Gilbert shrugged "Only awesome me is able to convince Ludwig to do anything, he's defiantly doing some type of service"

Little did they know it only took the bubbly Italian a quiver of his bottom lip and one of his pleading 'Ve' to convince the latter.

Parking as close as possible to the side walk that lead down to the beach, Antonio and Francis dreadfully remembered about who they were to meet. Before Antonio could step out of the car, Gilbert thrust a pair of huge sunnies into his hand. After five minutes of the brunette trying to shove the glasses back, he acquiesced to wear them once a passing lady gasped at his eye. It seemed Gilbert wasn't going to give them much mercy as he forced the two to carry down a cooler full of drinks.

Apart from the whole 'meeting the guy who have you stitches' thing, Antonio was pretty excited to be at the beach. He technically got his wish. The brunette only regretted not bringing more suitable clothes. Trudging along with the cooler, the awaiting duo was rather easy to spot. After all, 'Feli' was wearing pink water trunks, running around and splashing water.

'_Cute'_

Antonio cooed silently. He looked up and noticed Francis was thinking the same thing, probably more perverse, due to his notable panting.

Ludwig wore a wife beater, his taught muscles shining brightly in the sun as he set up the grill. The two quickly erased their thoughts when rocky (as Antonio temporarily dubbed him) caught eyes and began approaching them.

When the three came in touching distance, and Ludwig reach forward, Antonio squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered back like a turtle. When the somewhat expected 'blow' didn't come, he slipped his good eye opened and spotted the blonde's outstretched hand in front of him. Ludwig face had a red tint to it; his unoccupied hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, his eyes averted away.

"I apologize for what I did. It was a misunderstanding and I hope you find the guy who owes you money soon, uh…ja"

Taken back by the fortuitous apology, it took the brunette a good fifteen seconds to register what had just occurred (making sure the hot sun wasn't making him delirious) before taking the latter's hand with a tight grip, his million watt smile back on his lips.

"I apologize too, and on behave of my friend as well. Uh…yeah, me too"

Antonio, being the forgetful person he was, completely forgot the lie Gilbert told his brother to keep their current situation a secret. Something the albino decided by himself to keep (probably to avoid telling a, what he considered, long story).

Ludwig nodded and stepped back, the well-recognized uncomfortable look back on his face. Since Antonio was the mood maker back in the trio, he became determined to lighten up the mood, especially since the thought of Ludwig strangling him at any second was long forgotten.

"Is that sausage I smell?"

"Yeah, I cooked some German sausage for everyone to try"

"Wow, it smells delicious"

"Really?"

"Heck yeah!"

The four set up around Ludwig's spot, laying down towels Francis and Gilbert had brought, popping umbrellas Ludwig formerly had their, and taking out a few plates on a fold up table. All agreed on eating before getting into the water, which apparently was a part of the lunch.

Ludwig and Gilbert got to grilling while Francis watched Feliciano bounce around. Sitting under one of the umbrellas (after finishing his share of the work) the brunette zoned out, watching the sun reflect off the water as the people splashed around, and allowing his skin to soak in the much needed warmth.

The deep voice of Ludwig brought him out of his trance when the said blonde called Feliciano over, informing him of his ringing cell phone. The latter trotted over merrily and answered, his language immediately switched over to Italian, his mother tongue. Even if the chestnut was speaking in Italian, Antonio was able to decipher some words and phrases. A few minutes later, everything started sounding more and more foreign to the Spaniard as the phrases increased in length and speed, and eventually he gave up. Something about being here and what time.

When he hung up, he squinted over and stared at Antonio. The brunette waited for the Italian to run in fear and hide behind Ludwig. Instead, he waved frantically at him even laughing a bit. He skipped over to Ludwig, back hugging the latter with a gleeful 'Ve.' Antonio watched in astonishment as the couple completely antagonistic to each other acted as if they were two puzzle pieces meant for each other. He guessed the saying 'opposites attract' was true.

He watched behind his sunnies until Francis wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning on him.

"I think it's weird too, but hey, its love"

Antonio pushed him playfully off and grabbed a nearby soccer ball, kicking it between his feet.

"A game, jugamos?"

Francis glared, sweeping off the sand from his body.

"Ahon, you're defiantly on"

Racing to the grass field over the hill, they shoved at each other's shoulders, already trying to steal the ball.

"No goalies, just try to keep me from getting the ball past that stick"

Francis scoffed "You mean, try to keep me away from your 'stick'" The brunette raised his two thirds of an eyebrow up and smirked.

"Whatever you say, mi amigo~"

The ball dropped and everything outside of their game grew insignificant.

* * *

The ball bounced from the brunette's knee to knee, never once touching the floor. Kneeing it with more force, the ball flew up and landed on his head where he balanced it before allowing the ball to fall to his chest, chest-pumping it back to his knee.

"Stop showing off, you already won" An exhausted blonde scolded from the floor, where he rested on his back. Antonio laughed, but continued his antics. The brunette wasn't wearing the sunnies anymore, practically impossible with soccer. He also unbuttoned his shirt entirely, the sun becoming unbearably hot; the sweat clinging and glistening on his body from his previous soccer match. Francis ditched his shirt and lay lifelessly on the floor.

Truthfully, Antonio was a bit self-conscious about shedding his shirt. Not because of his body, though. He had a muscular but lean build, something he had worked hard for after being called 'lanky noodle' in high school. The tattoo was to blame, neither Ludwig nor Feliciano knew about it. He had an itching feeling the latter of the two would surly ask whose name it was written on his skin. The duo seemed to have a good impression of him and he really didn't want to ruin it just yet, but what if they could help? They were in the area the day after the incident…

"Antonio"

"Mande? Que? What?"

"… Let's head back and take a dip. I think I'm about to drown in my own sweat"

Antonio smirked "You sure accepted defeat quickly"

Francis scoffed and stood, slapping the ball from the brunette's hold. "Yeah right, you won because of your stupid tricks. I bet if I were all up to leg muscle, I would kick it the furthest and win"

Antonio bobbed his head from side to side, thinking it over. "Alright, let see if that is true. Kick the ball, if it passes that tree over… there, you win"

Francis had a killer kick, Antonio knew this quite well. He learned the hard in high school when he got in the way of the blonde's wrath. Thinking back on it, lots of crazy things happened to the brunette in high school. Placing the ball down and aliened to his target, the blonde danced a little, stretching out his legs. Giving Antonio one last sneer, Francis' leg stretched back before flying forward with an absurdly strong kick. Only the loud *boom* was audible, the ball already far in the air.

If the two had been paying more attention to their surroundings, they would have noticed the person coming down the hill on the side walk, right in the ball's path, but they hadn't. It was too late for warnings and a collision was inevitable.

A loud 'slap' echoed throughout the air, the figure no longer visible. With peeled eyes, the two stared at each other before looking back.

"Oh crap"

"What are you waiting for, go!" The Spaniard urged his friend forward, himself hot on his heels. If they were to meet up with an angry pedestrian, Francis would get it, not him. Racing to the end of the hill, they witness quite a scene.

There, on the asphalt floor sat a very perplexed man. He was dressed in a button up dress shirt, jeans, and a _scarf_, his hair slicked back with gel, the soccer ball tight between his two palms. He was knocked down by the force of the ball, but had he actually caught it?

"Are you okay?" Francis asked, his hand out as an offering for the other to stand. The man dropped the ball and blinked a few times. Once he realized the ball belonged to the two, he glared. Slapping Francis hand harshly away, he quickly stood and dusted himself off.

"Watch where the hell you kick things, bastards" Slipping on his sunglasses that flew off by the impact, he pushed passed the two, not even giving them the time of day or even a mere glance .

For the second time that day, Francis and Antonio stared at each other with peeled eyes.

"Wow, talk about rude"

Antonio nodded in agreement and picked the tossed ball up. "You did kick a soccer ball at him, though"

"Wah-? This is not entirely my fault, okay!"

Antonio chuckled and nodded "Yeah, yeah. I think if we see him later, we should apologize properly"

Francis gave him the 'are you crazy' look. "Look, mon ami. Not everything can be fixed with an apology. And he obviously doesn't give a crap if we apologize or not"

Antonio shrugged and buttoned the bottom three buttons of his shirt, making sure the wind wouldn't blow his shirt completely open.

"Let's head back. Gilbert is going to be mad if he finds out we played soccer without him"

"Too late for that"

Francis pointed down the hill to their spot where Gilbert currently flipped them off from.

"Isn't it always?"

* * *

"That German sausage smelled really good didn't it?"

"Meh, French cuisine is better"

Antonio regarded his friend's words as they headed back. When the two were, at most, twenty feet away, they heard Feliciano's voiced ring with delight.

"Brother! You're finally here! I've been waiting for you for a very, very long time"

Francis' and Antonio's head's snapped up as they were greeted with yet another surprise.

'_Oh shit'_

"Everyone, come here. I want you to all meet my brother -Ah, Romano!" Romano sighed and pushed his brother away "you're too close" Feliciano turned a deaf ear and continued to hug his extremely flustered (and annoyed) brother with an even tighter embrace, much to the latter's chagrin.

"Gilbert, you knew I had a brother right? This is your first time meeting, though. Romano this is Gilbert, he's Ludy's older brother"

"Che, another potato bastard? I never wanted to meet the first one, what makes you think I want to meet the second one?"

"Romano, don't say that!"

Gilbert stared baffled at the two "_That_ is your brother? How?!" Romano growled and started forward but stopped when a blithe voice interrupted him. "Don't listen to him; he's the special one of the group"

Glancing up, he spotted Francis and Antonio, slightly behind the blonde.

"That's Antonio and Francis, Gilbert's close friends" Feliciano mumbled. Antonio stepped forward and stuck his hand out "I'm really sorry about earlier. We really didn't see you coming down"

Romano froze. His whole body went against his orders and stayed firmly planted on the sand covered floor. Antonio sensed the abrupt mood shift and stared back confusingly. Pulling his hand awkwardly back to his side, the brunette became self-aware of his eye. Even if the man in front of him was wearing sunglasses; Antonio could tell he looked doe-eyed behind them.

"Is it really that bad?" Antonio sighed and Romano magically unfroze.

"What?-" His words caught in his throat and awkwardly stared at the other before turning away, embarrassed.

"Why did you ask me to come if you already had company?" Romano yelled, sounding stingier than he meant to.  
Feliciano looked like a kicked puppy and struggled to find his words "I was worried about you, lately you haven't-

"Stop talking" Romano cut him off and pulled him away.

Ludwig annoyingly sighed and frowned, heading back to the grill. Everyone else didn't have a clue what to do, never being in such a situation.

"What just happened?"

"A regular occurrence" Ludwig bitterly said, flipping a patty over.

Feliciano returned shortly after, appearing like a little boy who'd been scolded for stealing candy. Romano, with arms crossed over his chest, sat under the umbrella Antonio had been occupying earlier. Clearing his throat, Antonio walked over to Ludwig and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Food ready yet? I'm drooling over here!"

* * *

"Is he going to eat?"

"Probably not. If he wants to be an ass, by all means, let him be an ass _over there_" Antonio, who ate in silence, turned over in his seat and watched Romano apply sunscreen to his exposed cheeks and nose. He was the only one out of the entire group who sat by himself, furthest away from everybody else under the same umbrella. He rested a towel down and laid over it, arms crossing behind his head.

"Maybe he's just nervous around people" Francis suggested.

"Well, by the way he acts, not many people would like to be near him in the first place" Gilbert retorted. Antonio glanced over at Feliciano; his head casted down as he nibbled at his hotdog.

"Cállate, Gilbert. I'm sure your brother is a good man and has his reasons" The brunette assured the now surprised Italian with a friendly wink.

"Thank you, but Gilbert is right. My brother is very stubborn with lots of pride and has a hard time expressing himself that no one really gets to know him before they leave. He's grown to prefer loneliness, but either way, lately he's been - Ah, never mind" Feliciano stuffed half of his hotdog into his mouth, trying to avoid anything else from coming out his lips. The trio stared in bewilderment but didn't press the matter any further. Ludwig, who'd been haphazardly listening, reached over with a napkin to clean the ketchup off from the chestnut's cheek.

Antonio never experienced problems getting along with others; he naturally got along with everyone. He found it difficult to imagine the life Romano lived. Sure, the brunette's had times where he preferred to be alone, but always? The single thought of it made his stomach flip.

"Pride? Nah, he's just full of himself" Gilbert laughed and Antonio grew extremely agitated.

Without a single word, the Spaniard stood with his plate of half eaten food and walked over to the seemingly sleeping figure. He heard Gilbert protest, but continued walking anyways. Pulling a towel next to Romano's spot, he sat and stared eating again. As soon as he did, Romano grunted and tuned his back to Antonio.

"I already told you, Feliciano, I don't want to eat"

Antonio swallowed his bite and shrugged. "I just wanted to give you company, actually"

Romano stopped, his body visibly stiffening. Antonio enquired if what Francis aforementioned about Romano being nervous around people was true. Before he could say anything, Romano instantly shot up even his sunglasses fell. His eyes were alert and wide, staring intently back at the Spaniard's. For a few short seconds, the Spaniard felt trapped in the gaze. The huge and intense chocolate orbs that stared back at him felt oddly familiar, but this was an individual Antonio never recalled meeting.

Romano's eyebrows furred together, his eyes returning to their normal state. For a flash of a second, the brunette swore he saw hurt and anger behind the now dull orbs, he began to worry he had somehow offended the other.

"I'm so pathetic" With those three words, Romano looked away in the opposite direction. And although he didn't want to be there, the coffee haired man stayed seated. Antonio gulped, guilt coiled tightly in his chest. He couldn't fathom why, though.

'_Maybe because I've always had it so easy that I never once stopped to notice the people around me struggling' _

Setting his plate aside with one last bite, Antonio shifted in his spot, facing Romano.

"You know, you never accepted my apology" No reply. The brunette figured as much.

"Okay, I'll do all the talking" Something in him told him that Romano was probably rolling his eyes.

"My name is Antonio, but you already know that. Let's see… I love soccer, the summer and laughing. Uh, everyone tells me I don't know how to read the atmosphere, but I think that's just part of my charm. People also say I'm an 18 year old living inside of a 25 year old's body"

"You don't say" Romano mumbled.

The Spaniard's ears perked at his mumble and he tilted his head to regard Romano's blank expression with a smile.

"Say, are you and Feliciano twins? No… you're not. That much I can tell- you're different" Romano side-glanced the brunette, showing no intention of answering the other.

"By the looks of it, you're the older brother, right?"

"By three years" Antonio quirked his eyebrow, never expecting a reply.

"He looks, you too, really young. Has he graduated? How old is Feliciano?" Romano twitched, unable to suppress his growing annoyance.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious"

"Stop asking me questions about my brother, dammit. Ask him, I don't care"

Antonio chuckled, only fueling Romano's anger.

"I asked so I could know _your_ age. Three years older than Feliciano, right?"

Romano paused, embarrassment clinging to his face. "Why are you even here? Just leave" The Spaniard pursed his lips, pondering for a bit. "Nah, I'm comfortable here"

With that said, he laid down, arms folded over his chest. Romano exhaled deeply through his nose.

"Now that I think back on it, today is the first day since Sunday that I get to just lay and relax. The sun feels really nice, don't you think"

Romano disregarded the brunette's words and picked up a twig, drawing capriciously on the sand, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was a bit distant from the brunette, his face twisted up in discomfort.

"I've had a terrible week- mi cabeza, it hurts just to think about it" Romano halted his actions, momentarily thinking contemplatively before going back to his drawing.

"Why? Not that I care or anything, just your eye is grossing me out" Romano intoned not so nicely.

Antonio shifted in his spot, hands now folded behind his head, completely overlooking the last part of Romano's words.

"Well, where do I start? I lost my only job on Thursday, had my car taken away, paid a huge fine to get it back, got the living hell beat out of me by Ludwig-

He turned to face the Spaniard, genially surprised, his eyes seeming to ask 'Ludwig did that?'

Romano became fully aware of his deep starting and turned away sharply, the embarrassment flooding to his face again.

"Probably because of something stupid you did" The chocolate haired man virtually spat.

"Ehehehe, something along those lines" Antonio abashedly played with a curl from his hair.

Romano gave him a questioning look, completely perplex. Looking away again, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, a slight crease in his eyebrows. He went into deep thought, playing a scene in his head.

"I have to go" Romano stood, picking his sunglasses up. Antonio also sat up, his shirt (still only the three bottom buttons buttoned) creased over, exposing his toned stomach and a glimpse of his tattoo to Romano. If it wasn't for the glasses already over his eyes, Antonio would have had a heart attack after seeing Romano's eyes pop out of their sockets. Romano's hand flew to his mouth, appearing as if he would be sick any minute. He looked uneasy almost distressed and it was painfully obvious he currently didn't want to be there.

"Hey, are you oka-

"We ran out of buns and ketchup! Hey, Romano, since you're not wet yet could you head down to the store?" Gilbert was a rather brave person to request things from Romano. And while Romano was irritated about being 'ordered around' he was more than happy to leave.

"Great! Antonio, get in the water, that's the whole reason we came to the beach, man" Gilbert had finished early and convinced Ludwig into the water with everyone else, ignoring the one hour rule.

"I didn't bring a change of clothes, though"

"Tch, just take off your shirt and jeans, you can hardy tell the difference"

Antonio thought, a dip in the water would be refreshing and Gilbert didn't seem care if he showed his tattoo anymore, apparently. Maybe if he was fast enough, the duo wouldn't notice. He fumbled with the hem of his shirt, unbuttoning the last few buttons.

"No!"

The sudden scream and iron grip on his shirt made Antonio jump in fear. Looking down, Romano clenched onto his shirt, his breath caught in his throat.

"Roma-?"

Turning scarlet, he hastily pulled away. "I'm new to the area, bastard. How the hell am I supposed to know where the store is? He isn't wet either"

Gilbert's eye twitched _'bastard?'_

"That's true…. Don't worry, I'll come with you!"

Romano looked baffled, his own plan back firing on him. "W-why must I go too, there's no point"

"Sure there is, I can show you were the store is for future reference" Romano hesitated; parting his lips several times but was unable to come up with an excuse.

"Let's hurry, swimming will make everyone really hungry later" Antonio pulled on Romano's wrist, leading him away. And as if Antonio's touch was electrocuting, Romano harshly pulled away, glaring up at the brunette. "I can walk on my own" Antonio stayed back, stunned, watching the back of the latter walk away. His head hurt a bit, desperately trying to remember _something_ he didn't even recall- the scene displayed in front of him painfully familiar, Déjà vu? He just didn't know.

"Hey roma! Wait up"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

/headdesks i know ;; The two will have more screen time in Ch.4 and i'm sorry if the last part was awkward? I had a really hard time writing out Romano's parts. I really don't know why though. Sometime i wonder if it would be easier writing in Romano's perspective instead of Antonio's ;; ALSO rating will change (M)~ Not sure if in the next chapter or not but i'll leave a warning beforehand.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around midnight; the night was blanketed over with a sheet of black, the city lights just bright enough to steal the start's spotlight away. The cool summer breeze flowed daintily and nipped gingerly at Lovino's flushed cheeks. He stood outside on his balcony, his back leaning against the metal railing with his elbows propped up. A bottle of wine missing half of its contents dangled lousily from his numb fingers, threatening to fall and shatter. He stared aimlessly at the sky, his eyes were read and puffy, but not from crying. A heavy sighed escaped his lips and his eyelids simultaneously shut. The single thought that had been eating his insides away ran through his head for the umpteenth time.

'_Even with my name tattooed onto your body, I'm still forgotten. What a joke'_

A hiccup erupted from his chest followed by a groan of annoyance.

'_I was right there, right in front of your face! And you still went on with your 'I'm going to find him' crap. Ah, what an idiot. To think you were this smooth guy who fooled me into your trap only to turn out to be this oblivious airheaded bastard.' _

Lovino's mouth tasted bitter, his eyelids open again staring back at the sky. His chest felt heavy and his stomach painfully coiled.

'_No. That's not right. I let myself be fooled.'_

His grip one the neck of the bottle tightened immensely, his knuckles turned white and suddenly the bottle had an entirely different reason for shattering.

Another hiccup violently thrashed through his chest. He pushed away from the railing irritably and took another swing of his wine. His eyes drooped and a bitter smile morphed onto his lips.

'_I'm the idiotic bastard. I came here to start anew and the first thing I do is fuck myself over. Where the hell do I go from here? What am I supposed to do? Why can't I just move on like always? Tch' _

_Like always,_ it wasn't the first time this happened, but he was far too used to it to ever let it affect him anymore. His heavy chest turned hot and tight and his blood boiled from head to toe. His hand grew shaky as he brought his lips to the bottle for another sip when another hiccup erupted; the small impact forcing his hand to spill the contents over his chin. His eyebrows knitted together and before he could compose himself, the bottle flew from his hand and shattered vehemently against his glass door, cracking it in the process. He heaved and his shoulders shook.

"And why?! Why is it that I can't take your fucking face out of my mind?"

A million thoughts achingly filled his head and he hated every second of it. He hated the feeling of his chest becoming so tight he was afraid of suffocating or the sudden wave of melancholy that would sneak up on him and swallow him whole, but what he hated most was not being able to control himself.

'_Why?'_

'_Because you're hurt from being forgotten'_

'_Forgotten? By him? Don't make me laugh' _

'_It is true and you know it'_

'_Shut up'_

'_It is pathetic, really, you spew your heart out and he didn't even finch'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_The cool and emotionless Lovino finally cracks and opens up only to be forgotten. How tragic'_

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

He abruptly turned and looked over his railing, the floor was many stories down and a fall would be without doubt fatal, but it seemed to beckon him over beautifully. It called him over in exchange for the bliss he sought and to put an end to his humiliation.

'_I'm tired of this and my head hurts' _Lovino thought to himself, allowing the breeze to whisk past his face.

'_If- no, when I find Lovino and if my heart is right, I'll never let him go'_ these were the exact words that carelessly spilled from Antonio's mouth. Antonio, barely knowing Romano, had trusted him enough to count his unfortunate story shortly after the two had gone shopping.

"Idiot"

His breath was shaky, but gripped the railing anyway and hosted himself up. His legs trembled uncontrollably and painfully bit his lip when his heel slipped haphazardly. His arms spread out to keep his already faulty balance in check. He glanced down and watched the cars drive on bellow, continuing on with their day without a care in the word. Lovino made the quick observation that all the cars appeared like ants.

His heart beats were aberrant and his body quickly covered in cold sweat. It was around midnight; the night was blanketed over with a sheet of black, the city lights just bright enough to steal the start's spotlight away. The cool summer breeze flowed daintily and nipped gingerly at Lovino's pale cheeks.

He closed his eyes and swallowed a knot in his throat, the world around him froze and not even the sound of the flowing air could be heard.

'_I'm sure you have your own reasons and that's totally okay'_

His moist eyes snapped opened in confusion_ 'Huh?'_

'_You know, you're a pretty cool guy, Roma!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Eh, why are you blushing? Ahaha, you look cute' _

'_Why now?'_

'_If you ever need help finding your way around give me a call, okay?'_

'_Why won't you leave me alone, dammit? If you think I'd fall for that again, you're dead wrong'_

Lovino's body lurched forward; the air around his face ascended and brushed his bangs back, suddenly, the world along with all the noises that came with it, revived. His arm stretched up, the breeze around his face hastily stopped with his hand barely touching the balcony floor above him, but it was enough to halt his movements.

'_Would you care if I died?'_ he bitterly chuckled.

'_Of course you would, you'd probably sob over me, a complete 'stranger'' _

Lovino looked around, the situation he was in finally registered.

'_Look what you have me doing, who the hell do you think you are?'_

Lovino pushed back against the wall and fell back not so carefully onto the floor, the glass pricking his hands and forearms, drawing blood.

"What you have done to me"

'_You supposedly 'hurt' me, wouldn't the only thing I'd want to see is your sad and equally hurt face? And yet, I can't bring myself to do it'_

"Bastard"

* * *

"This tastes really good Romano! I never realized how much I've missed your cooking" Feliciano smiled brightly before shoving another fork full into his mouth. Romano shrugged and poked his food around with his fork, not having an appetite.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just not very hungry"

Feliciano pursed his lips and eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"…Mmm, I'm happy you invited me over" Romano shrugged again.

"So, how are you enjoying America so far?"

"Not much I can say, only been here for a week"

"But you haven't explored?"

"I don't want to get lost like an idiot"

_'If you ever need help finding your way around give me a call, okay?'_

Romano rolled his eyes, pushing his plate completely away.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately, I can't show you around myself"

"Don't be. I'll eventually do it myself" The room fell silent and Feliciano peered over with concern at his brother. He didn't want to upset the other, it was the last thing he ever wanted to do, but he sensed change in him. It was a change he experienced from Lovino before and old worries began to swarm his head. It bothered him greatly and couldn't stop his protective instincts from taking over. That and, Feliciano wasn't stupid, Lovino had worn a long sleeve shirt but the bandages wrapped around his wrists were still visible to the brunette.

"Have you thought about taking anti-depressants again?"

The question had been so random and out of the blue, Lovino wondered if he heard right. The air around them grew quiet and tense; Feliciano swore he could cut it with a knife.

Lovino stared at Feliciano, his wide brown orbs consumed by confusion and shock.

"What?"

"I-I'm just concerned about your health, lately you haven't been-"

Lovino blocked out his brother as his fingers began to tremble and the sudden urge to puke overcame him. So he had heard right. He bit down on his tongue in place of rage, afraid if he opened his mouth nothing but screams would emit.

_ 'What? Concerned? If you were really concerned the last thing you would want to put me on is any type of pill. Why are you so blind? Can't you see those pills were the reason I wanted to- I will **not** be reduced down to a stupid pill and be humiliated again'_

"Just stop- stop talking" Was all he could muster out. Feliciano hanged his head down; he chewed on the inside of his cheek before gathering all the courage he had.

"No! I will not stop talking"

Lovino glared in disbelief, a set of insults already on the tip of his tongue.

"Tu sei mio fratello, so why can't I worry about you?"

The retort hit Lovino hard, his eyes closed and exhaled heavily from his nostrils. He slumped back into his chair, never realizing he had stood up. "Because it's not necessary, worry about yourself"

Feliciano resembled someone who had been slapped in the face.

"Not necessary?" he mumbled the question back, shock evident in his tone.

Without a second to hesitate, he reached over the table, catching the other by complete surprise, and yanked at Lovino's wrist. It hurt; it hurt terribly Lovino found it impossible to suppress a yelp of pain.

"Don't tell me it's not necessary when your wrists are wrapped up like this!"

"Ow-Let go, dammit!" He forcibly pulled his wrist back, holding them protectively up to his chest. Feliciano looked terrified; the color had drained from his face with eyes glossed over.

_'It's not what it looks like! Please don't cry'_ the words caught in his throat and never escaped his lips.

"I'm not afraid of you, Lovino, but I am afraid of what you'll do to yourself" It was the first time Feliciano had called him by his real name since he had asked him not to.

"I love you and it hurts to see you suffering. And if this continues, I'll… call grandpa"

It was no secret Lovino disliked their grandpa, Italy, and any ties that had anything to do with the two and would do just about anything to avoid either of them. Even if Lovino was classified as an adult in pretty much every country, their grandfather had the power and connections to drag him back. It was something Lovino could not allow to happen.

"I'm not sick" Barely a whisper.

"I never said you were," Feliciano sniffled and reached out for his brother again, wrapping his arms around the other's limp and seemingly lifeless body.

"I'm asking you to accept other's help and to ask for it when you need it, Lovino"

Lovino felt like shit. Lower than that, if it was possible. He had made the only person who still acknowledged him as a human cry and worry over him.

_'Some big brother I am'_

"Feliciano, I'll take anti- depressants. Please stop worrying" Feliciano pulled away and smiled up at his brother a shy smile.

"You will?"

Lovino internally sighed.

_ 'Will history repeat with you this time?' _

"Yeah"

* * *

After an hour of waiting in a room full of complaining, coughing, and _oozing_ people, another hour of agonizing paper work, hand cramping's, and invasive nurses who kept telling him to speak because 'Gya~ your Italian accent is so adorable', followed by thirty minutes of pure ass-numbing wait, America quickly found a spot in places-Lovino-hates list.

And why the hell did the doctor find in necessary to leave and walk in thirty minutes later when Lovino was either naked, half naked, or caught yawning and end up having a stare down with said doctor while still yawning? Lovino hadn't had a checkup in a couple of years so he decided he would while he was at it (Lovino also didn't intend on returning to the doctor at _all_. Hell, he could be foaming at the mouth withering on the hospital floor and he was 100 per cent sure the doctors would still make him fill out paper work and wait). Biding a bitter goodbye, Lovino Plodded his way down to the parking lot and climbed into his car rental. Unfortunately, or so Lovino thought, he would be staying in the US for a while, he had already rented a decent apartment (he would prefer to live under a bridge than to live under the same roof with a certain German), but he hadn't found the time to go car shopping, it was a hassle he set off but would eventually have to do.

Lovino pulled out and began searching for a pharmacist; he didn't have a GPS since the car rental hadn't come with one and with a new country came, essentially, a new life. This meant Lovino would throw his old phone away and then purchase a new plan along with a different phone number. In the meantime, he carried around a disposable cell phone for emergencies which was not fancy at all and had no internet connection. Back to the car issue, Lovino didn't know a single thing about them. He didn't know where the hell he was when he was a kid and all the boys suddenly became obsessed with cars, well, he did, but that wasn't the point. He also skipped the porn-equals-life stage. It's not like he had no game, he didn't have trouble acknowledging other people's existences, Lovino just preferred not to be involved. It started around when he was ten and truthfully he hadn't minded the nurse's attention back at the hospital if it weren't for the fact they began talking to him as if he didn't know English.

He didn't know what a 'good' car was or what he was even supposed to look at when buying one. Look under the hood, but for what? Ludwig was good with cars (go figure), but again, he would rather walk ten miles a day than ask Ludwig for car, no, any type of help.

All that stuff aside, Lovino sighed in relief when a Walgreens with the words 'Pharmacy' underneath entered his vision. He parked and promptly made his way in. The whole process wasn't too bad, a few signatures and identification and his pills would be ready in ten minute. Although, he really resented how the pharmacist verbally announced the medicine he had been prescribed. It sounded off and humiliating how 'Anti-depressants for Mister Vargas, right?' had rolled off his tongue. He swore he saw pity in the pharmacist's eyes after he read what the chestnut needed.

Lovino ignored the stare and strolled around the store, fetching a water bottle and other American treats he had never heard of. There was only about five minutes left when he decided to walk back to the pharmacist when something calamitous, catastrophic, and pernicious happened. He bumped into Gilbert.

Both sported equally annoyed and irritable looks on their faces after discovering each other's identities, neither saying so much as a 'sorry,' but what horrified Lovino was the fact if you find one third of the trio, you will most likely find the other two thirds shortly.

"Ah! I found the jalapano chips!" Francis shouted, butchering the word jalapeño.

"And popcorn, extra butter, too" Antonio's voice.

_'Oh shit'_

Lovino panicked. Just by the sound of his voice, Lovino felt his heart and stomach twist; there was no way he could stick around without self-destructing. He shoved past Gilbert, unintentionally throwing all the items in his hands to the floor.

"Hey!"

_'Don't turn. Don't turn. Don't turn'_

"Roma?"

_'Ahhhh fuck' _

He turned slowly, masking his face over with a frown. "Don't call me that" His voice was a bit harsher than he had intended it to sound. Antonio appeared surprised and, oddly enough, tired; Lovino noted the bags under the Spaniards eyes, but nevertheless, he still wore a million watt smile.

Lovino wanted to bore his own eyes out and very much scratch Antonio's smile off as well. For a split second, he saw Antonio's gaze directed directly on his hair and realization quickly hit him. The chestnut didn't know _why_ or _what_ he was thinking at the time, but it soon became apparent to him that, frankly, he didn't want Antonio to know who he was. He acted upon his instincts, so there must have been a good reason he couldn't quite comprehend at the moment, but trusted his choice. His fingers hastily ran through his bangs, racking them up, ruffling his straightened hair. He felt odd with the breeze hitting his freshly exposed forehead and he also noticed Francis and Gilbert giving him funny looks, but he couldn't care less.

He continued to thread his fingers through his hair until he unfortunately caught his sensitive curl between his fingers, yanking it back. A muffled, but still audible whimper shoved past his lips. Lovino felt his face flush scarlet and embarrassment settle into every nook and cranny of his body. Antonio tilted his head to the side, curiously looking down at the other before chuckling.

"Hey, you have a curl too" Antonio said amusingly, overlooking his previous antics as if they were completely normal things to do. He intended to reach out and touch the curl for himself, but Lovino luckily beat him to it, slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch it" he warned.

Antonio pulled his hand back, laughing it off.

_'Oh, go to hell'_

"Last time your hair was slicked back so I didn't know you had one…Do all Italians have one?" his voice trailed off, suddenly sounding discouraged.

"Duh" Gilbert butted in.

"Guess that's another thing to cross off my list" Antonio voice was devoid of emotions. Lovino could already guess what the Spaniard was referring to and he wasn't sure why, but a ting of guilt pooled in his chest.

_'No, no it's your fault. Not_ _mine_' Lovino felt the corners of his lips twitch, a plan beneficial for both began sprouting in his head. Although he was confident, his stomach coiled and felt suffocated around Antonio. He wanted release from the shackles the other had unknowingly created and he knew just the way how.

He brought himself back and remembered the reason why he was at the store to begin with; the thought of being laughed at for needing pills consumed his thoughts. He tried to go unnoticed, slip away while Antonio sulked and his friends offered up useless suggestions.

He practically sprinted away, but stopped when a warm hand wrapped around his clothed wrist. Lovino never found out if it was because of the cuts on his wrists or the single fact Antonio had touched him that a bolt ran through his body, the spot of contact painfully burning. Lovino pulled his hand away roughly and stared doe eyed at Antonio.

"Crap-sorry about that," Antonio quipped, as if he was scolding himself.

_'Don't touch me so freely'_

Lovino stayed quiet, words caught in his throat.

"And about last time too, for just spilling all that out on you. I actually don't know why I did, guess I was just comfortable around you, haha"

He blushed again, unable to move or do anything for that matter. He settled on deepening his frown.

"I hope you're settling in nicely. I think we should do a group hang out again"

_'Why?! Goddammit I just want to punch in the face, you IDIOT'_

"I'll see you around, okay?"

_'Huh?' _he had accidentally blocked the rest of the brunette's conversation out.

Lovino watched Antonio's retreating back, panic setting in again.

_'Plan! It's now or never'_

"Wait!"

Antonio turned and looked at him questionably. Lovino closed his eyes for a few brief seconds and exhaled, swallowing his pride down as well.

"Listen, are you still offering to show me around or what?"

Antonio appeared thunderstruck at first, but smiled and nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Take me to a car dealer" more of a command than a request.

"Now?"

"Of course not. Earlier the better, though."

Antonio resembled a puppy welcoming its master's from a long absence.

"Okay, I've been busy lately, but I promise to take you as soon as I can" Lovino gave a nod, waited a couple more awkward seconds, then turned his back to the Spaniard and proceeded on his way back to the pharmacist's counter. "And Antonio," Lovino stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to face the other. "I'm _only_ asking you because you offered and I would rather die than to go with that German" Feeling satisfied with his retort, Lovino crossed his arms and sauntered away.

Antonio chuckled and turned to head back to his gaping friends. "See? Roma's okay, you guys were just quick to judge" Both his friends snorted, having adverse opinions to Antonio's.

Lovino smirked, fooling Antonio would be the easiest thing ever, his plan was now officially in action.

_'I'll make sure you never find your precious Lovino, you'll pay, I'll grow tired of you and this time, you'll be the one forced to take anti-depressants, not me'_

* * *

Oh snap, what does Lovi have up his sleeve? Hurhurhur so many unanswered questions~ Quick note: I seriously regret making Lovino's character come off as he did because it's not my intention to portray him as a 'weaker' character but everyone has their limits right? It will eventually tie in, i promise. Last thing, finals are finished and i'm free~ This means updates will be quicker and hopefully in normal intervals.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! ^W^


End file.
